


The Cursed Era - Book 1

by Songjay_ay



Series: The Cursed Era - a warrior cats xover [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songjay_ay/pseuds/Songjay_ay
Summary: A young kittypet is determined to join a Clan and learn what it really means to be a warrior, but without warrior blood, he is shunned by those around him. However, after the Clanless dreamer Deku inherits the powers of SkyClan's leader, Mightstar, his hopes of becoming a warrior are now possible.
Series: The Cursed Era - a warrior cats xover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077932
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a warrior cats xover series for years now, so I'm finally just gonna do it. I'm gonna have as much fun with it as possible, and if anyone out there enjoys it too, hey, that's a bonus. The first book is about bnha, and every book will be about a different series, all tying together to fit into one big story. Every character in this story is a warrior cats version of a character from another series! I plan to have 6 books in this, so wish me luck haha.

“Well now, you brought us a pretty big catch, huh, Splitface?” A scraggly blue-gray tom meowed, his red eyes trained on a slim brown cat stepping out of the shadows, a black and gray tom escorting him. Bright moonlight coated his pelt elegantly, shining in his eyes like glass… a vast contrast to the darkness that settled over the blue-gray cat.

“You think so? Strange, coming from you… the League of Villains,” the brown cat responded, his thin tail wavering back and forth. The scraggly tom stared down at the newcomer from his place on a fallen log, silently analyzing his every move. _Composed. Assertive. A major prick._ He let out a quiet huff of breath. _Who does this guy think he is?_

“What gives? Is this guy famous or something?” A small tawny she-cat looked up at her blue-gray companion, who glanced at her in annoyance. He’d rather go about this exchange without meaningless interruptions.

“My master told me about him. He’s the exiled deputy of WindClan… Overhaul.” He locked his gaze back onto the brown tom. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“He was the deputy of WindClan? Oh, I’ve never met anyone like him before! He smells so dangerous! How exciting!” exclaimed a russet molly.

“What’s the deal? We’re all criminals here, so how is this guy different?” The tawny she-cat glared at the slim cat standing before them. “And what’s a WindClan rogue doing here anyway? Let me guess, you wanna take down Mightstar too?” The blue-gray cat’s fur started to rise in irritation, but before he could snap at his league-mates to shut up, Overhaul began to speak.

“That would be a great accomplishment, sure,” He started, his voice husky and quiet. “But I’m more interested in discussing Onestar… the dark leader who ruled over the shadows. The old-timers always feared him, even after he’d died. Honestly, though, most people my age thought he was an urban legend. You can imagine the shock when he came to me in a dream… and told me about _you_ , Crumble.” The blue-gray cat, Crumble, perked his ears in surprise. “The anti-clanners of this era have been left without a leader for far too long. No one is here to rival Mightstar. Who will step up to take his place?”

“You know who my master is, yet you still have the nerve to ask that? Sounds like a challenge,” Crumble hissed, standing up from his lying position and baring his teeth threateningly. “I’m the next leader. Even now, I’m gathering my troops. Our numbers continue to increase. With our combined power, I’ll turn Clan society to dust.”  
“ _You_ have an actual plan?”

“Watch your tongue. And your tone.” Crumble leaped down from the log, the moon rays reflecting off of his pale fur. “I thought you came here to join up with us.”

“A goal without a plan is just a wish. If that’s what you’re offering, why should I join you? What happens after you increase your forces? Do you have any idea how you’d even organize your league?” Overhaul lifted his yellow gaze up to meet Crumble’s eyes, keeping the contact calm and steady. “You had the warrior killer Stainpelt at your side. Muscleclaw. Moonfish. All first-class game pieces… and you lost them. Maybe you just didn’t know how to play the game. You can’t even manage a few crazy people, but you want to build an army?”

Crumble grimaced as he recalled his failed plans from the past. He’d managed to get some of the strongest villains to do his bidding... but he lost each one of them. No matter, it was their own fault for being foolish enough to get captured. “What happens when that power spirals out of control?” Overhaul added. “You need direction to achieve your goals. And I have a plan. I didn’t come here today because I wanted to join you.”

“You brought this idiot here without knowing his intentions, Splitface,” Crumble spat, turning to the black and gray tom, who jumped at his harsh tone.

“In order to execute my design, I need warriors,” Overhaul continued, his voice raised slightly. “Unfortunately, there aren’t many cats looking to invest in some obsolete, small-time rogue. Now, your group on the other hand has wide-spread name recognition. Put yourself under me. Make me your new leader, and I’ll show you exactly how to use the right tools.”

Crumble stared at Overhaul, lifting his chin and looking down at him indignantly, his tail tip twitching in annoyance. “Leave,” he hissed, the fur along his spine bristling. Overhaul sighed, closing his golden eyes and shaking his head slowly.

“I’m not getting through to you.” He turned around, his tail swishing gracefully behind him. “You’ll regret not taking this opportunity, Crumble.”

“Sorry, but we didn’t band together to serve under somebody’s paw!” the bulky russet she-cat growled, stepping towards Overhaul with outstretched claws.

“ _Shut up,_ Magmabrook,” Crumble seethed. Overhaul turned his head towards her, his ears perked.

“You don’t say?” he cooed. “See, that’s your problem. You view authority as a restriction, but without authority, you’re lost. If you really want to achieve something, you need someone to guide you.”

Magmabrook shook her head. “The other day, I met with an old friend. She’s a gentle soul, but she supports me, even knowing about my past. You know what she said? Those who are bound by the chains of society laugh at those who aren’t.”

“Hm. Sounds more like you simply lack ambition,” Overhaul taunted as Magmabrook bristled, glaring at him with her teeth bared before dashing towards the tom, anger burning in her amber eyes.

“ _I joined this league because I don’t want to be bound by anything! We’re free to decide for ourselves exactly where we belong_!” she exclaimed, leaping for his throat. But Overhaul was quicker. He ducked under Magmabrook’s attack, raking his claws across her throat, blood spraying from the wound. She stumbled to the ground, gasps emitting from the cats around them, watching as Magmabrook gurgled on her own blood before going still, horrifyingly quickly.

“No… big sis Mag!” the tawny she-cat whispered.

“Just remember, you made the first move,” Overhaul meowed threateningly before a look of disgust spread across his face, shaking off some droplets of blood from his white paw. “Ugh, I’m filthy now. That’s why I hate getting physical.”

Before anyone could respond, a tortoiseshell tom made a move towards Overhaul, bounding off of his position on a rock and leaping into the air.

“Compress, wait!” Crumble hissed. But Compress was already on Overhaul, pinning him to the ground.

“ _Don’t touch me!_ ” The former WindClanner shouted, fastening his jaws around Compress’s wrist and biting down forcefully, causing a sickening crack. Compress caterwauled at the sudden pain, and Overhaul took the opportunity to flip the slender cat around, not letting go of his wrist. Compress didn’t have time to react before Overhaul twisted the tom’s paw, his bones crunching. He let out another screech of pain, and Crumble had decided that he’d had enough.

The pale-furred tom swiftly bounded up to Overhaul, his gaze steady, but before he could strike, a large, unfamiliar cat leaped in front of Overhaul, shielding him from Crumble’s attack. But Crumble still had intentions to harm. His teeth found their way to the unfamiliar cat’s throat, biting down until he felt a gush of blood on his tongue. He yanked the cat’s neck backwards, causing blood to explode from their mouth, accompanied by a loud snap. They were immediately lifeless. Crumble dropped the corpse to the ground before taking a step back, his whiskers dripping with red.

“Now I get it,” he began, three more unfamiliar cats emerging from the trees. “You should’ve just started with this, saved us all some time.”

“That was a close one, Overhaul,” one of the cats said, standing next to the rogue, who stepped away from Compress and allowed him to scramble away in defeat.

“You’re late,” was all he commented.

“Where’d _they_ come from!?” Splitface gasped, crouching over Compress, who had quickly collapsed. “We weren’t followed, I swear!”

Crumble backed up to stand beside Splitface, his ears pinned back. “They probably tracked your scent.”

“Hard to be objective in this situation,” Overhaul started, licking the blood off of his paw. “Besides, killing each other isn’t productive. A death on both sides. Let’s take a breather… we’ll cool our heads and try again later.” The brown tom turned around and started to walk away. “I owe your side a wrist.”

“Fox-heart!” Splitface shouted, his tail stroking Compress’ fur sympathetically. “I’ll eviscerate you!”

“Crumble.” The tawny molly padded up to them, her yellow eyes filled with a haunting empty rage. “Let me cut him. Real quick.”

There was a moment of silence before Crumble finally meowed a stern: “No, Bloodfang.”

“But they can’t just-”

“ _No._ ”

“Smart decision,” one of Overhaul’s companions chimed in.

“I don’t want to rush you, but the sooner we talk, the better,” Overhaul started, turning his head to once again make eye contact with Crumble. “Think things over carefully. Consider how your organization should be run. Then, when you’ve calmed down… pay me a visit.” Then, with a flick of his tail, he left the clearing silently, his associates following him into the darkness of the trees.

“They’ve gotta pay for this! Why can’t we go after them!?”

“Think, Splitface,” Bloodfang sighed. “We need to get Compress some medical help.” She looked down at Compress, who winced as Splitface shifted beside him.

“That Overhaul… knows exactly how to hinder a cat useless,” Compress growled. “Ugh, that _hurts_.”

Bloodfang looked down at her claws shining in the moonlight, her eyes narrowed, thirsting for revenge. “Maybe we _do_ have time to make them bleed…”

“No,” Crumble said again, walking past the small she-cat.

“Come _on,_ Crumble.”

“Another time.” The scraggly tom leaped back onto the log, laying down quietly with his back turned to his companions. He closed his eyes and drowned out their mournful murmuring with his own thoughts. He could still remember the words of his master the last time he’d spoken to him.

_“You failed again, didn’t you? Don’t be discouraged. Simply begin again. Start over as many times as you need to. That’s why I’m here… everything is for you, Crumble.”_

What Overhaul had offered burned in the back of his mind.

_“You need direction to achieve your goals. And I have a plan. I didn’t come here today because I wanted to join you.”_

What _was_ his league’s next step? Though he’d hate to admit that Overhaul has a point, the possibility of teaming up with him may be more of an option than Crumble had originally anticipated. Even though his actions that night were ruthless and unforgivable, working with him may be more beneficial than working against him.

Especially if it meant an opportunity for revenge.

_“Overhaul… you’ll pay for what you’ve done today.”_


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter done for like a month but never posted it ahahaha
> 
> I am very efficient and good at this

“Why are you being so mean?” A gray kitten whimpered, tears swelling in his eyes. “You’re scaring him, Spark!” The kit behind him trembled in fear, and the gray kit stood closer to him, attempting to shield him from the bully’s wrath. “If you keep on hurting him, I’ll…” The gray kitten crouched down defensively, tiny claws sliding out of his quivering paws. “I’ll stop you myself!”

“Hmph. You wanna pretend to be a warrior?” the bully started, lifting his head and smirking down at the meek kit. “You don’t stand a chance without warrior blood, Deku!” He flexed his claws and the gray kit gasped, his teary eyes wide as the bully lept at him.

_ Here’s the sad truth. All cats are not created equal. When I was two moons old, I learned that some cats had more power than others. But that won’t hold me back. If anything, it pushes me to do better! _

Deku ran through the forest, his paws drumming on the ground and sunlight shining through the leaves above him. His heart thumped with excitement for the new day. He knew that now, just as the sun rises, SkyClan’s dawn patrol marks their ShadowClan border. He wanted to be able to see them, even if just for a moment.

He’d done this many times in the past. Observing the Clan cats was his favorite hobby, in fact. Everything they did, everything they stood for… it was, to say the least, intriguing. Deku’s fascination with the Clans was what occupied his mind for almost every second of every day. The more he could learn about them, the better, and maybe, if he worked hard enough, he could become strong enough to join a Clan one day.

As he approached the border, he slowed his steps, crouching down and sneaking into the bushes ahead of him to shield him from being seen.  _ I wonder if anyone’s there yet.  _ Stepping carefully over the roots and branches, the sound of deep growling answered his question. His breath hitching in anticipation, he tried to get a good look at who it was, but the leaves obscured his vision.

“Get out of our territory before I tear you to shreds!”

_ I’d recognize that voice anywhere.  _ Deku pricked his ears and peered through the bushes the best he could, catching a glimpse of spiky sandy fur.  _ Sparkpaw. _

“Aww, little kitty thinks he has claws!”

“Come on, now, don’t be immature.” Deku brushed some leaves away with his paw and watched as a black tom stepped between Sparkpaw and a silver ShadowClan she-cat, looking down at Sparkpaw with bloodshot eyes. “We’re done here.”

“Outta my way, I’m just getting started!”

“No. Let’s head back to camp.” The black tom slipped past Sparkpaw and started to walk away, seemingly expecting him to follow, but Sparkpaw only glared at him and growled.  _ Knowing Spark, he’s probably going to end up in a fight,  _ Deku sighed inwardly.  _ At least everyone seems too busy to notice that I’m here. _

“SkyClan is always so cowardly, running away from a challenge!” the ShadowClan cat taunted. “That’s why ShadowClan is the strongest!”

“Huh!? I’ll prove to you right now how strong SkyClan is!”  
“Try me!” Deku sucked in a sharp breath as the ShadowClan cat crouched with her claws extended, Sparkpaw furiously pouncing across the border to attack her. But she was quick. She expertly jumped backwards to avoid Sparkpaw's attack, and as he landed on his paws, before he could react, she swiped him across the muzzle.

_ Amazing! _

Sparkpaw hissed angrily as blood beaded from the wound. It was small, but Deku knew that the fact that he was hit at all hurt his ego the most.

"Silverpaw, what do you think you're doing?" a deep voice uttered, a dark ginger and black molly appearing behind the ShadowClan apprentice. Deku sank lower to the ground, blinking curiously at the scene unfolding before him.  _ She looks serious. _

"They were trespassing, Lightspinner!"

"She's a lying foxheart, she was on SkyClan territory first!" Sparkpaw shouted.

"Insolent child!" The molly boomed, towering over Sparkpaw, who looked up at her indignantly. Deku swallowed thickly, nearly holding his breath. He’d hate to be the one in Sparkpaw’s situation. "You accuse my Clanmate of a crime you have been caught in the act of!"

Sparkpaw flattened his ears against his head, making no attempt to move off of ShadowClan's territory, though it would only take a few pawsteps.

"You deserve it! You're always stealing our prey! What, is crowfood not good enough for ya!?"

"That's enough, Sparkpaw," the black tom spoke up, padding up behind the tawny apprentice. "I'm very sorry for his behavior." He dipped his head to Lightspinner, who snorted in response.

"You should be. If that is how SkyClan is raising their apprentices, then I hope they stay away from ShadowClan."

"But  _ she- _ "

"It's not worth it." The black tom narrowed his eyes at Sparkpaw, who was reasonable enough to shut his mouth, but was clearly still fuming with fury, struggling to hold himself back.

Silverpaw smirked triumphantly at Sparkpaw as she and Lightspinner turned away, disappearing into the trees. The black tom sighed and started to walk away, Sparkpaw following him with a sour look on his face.

"So, what have you learned today, Sparkpaw?"

"That ShadowClan cats are bastards."

As soon as the two SkyClanners left, Deku let out a long, heavy breath.  _ That was stressful,  _ he reflected.  _ Spark hasn't changed at all since the last I've seen him. _ He stepped out of the bush he was hiding in, shaking out his ruffled fur.  _ What was that move the ShadowClan cat did?  _ He crouched down like he had observed her doing and sprang backwards before swiping his paw across the air swiftly. 

_ Huh… a very streamline technique! I've never seen this kind of attack before.  _ Deku practiced the move again and again, but just as he started to get confident in it, he caught a flash of pale fur in the corner of his eye. He whipped around in alarm, but was immediately jumped and toppled over, knocking the wind out of him.

He gasped and opened his eyes after the sudden shock of the impact, finding himself staring into the red gaze of Sparkpaw. 

"I knew I smelled a kittypet!" he remarked snidely, a devilish sneer on his face.

"Ah- Spark!"

"How many times do I have to tell you!? Don't disrespect me like that! That sounds like a damn house cat name!" Sparkpaw dug his claws into Deku's chest, his tail lashing angrily.

"S-sorry!"

"Now what do you think you're doing spying on us like that? You some sort of creep or something?"

"No, I just…" Deku hesitated, reluctant to explain himself. He knew that Sparkpaw would just make fun of him, like he’d always done.

"Spit it out, Deku!"

"I like watching the patrols,” he admitted. “Sometimes… I learn a thing or two about clan life, and… how to fight." Deku averted his gaze from Sparkpaw, his spirits falling remarkably quickly.

"Oh, don't tell me you still wanna be a warrior! You really think a Clan will accept someone like you!?"

"Cats without warrior blood have become warriors before, haven't they?" Deku wished Sparkpaw would just let him go, his anxiety skyrocketing when Sparkpaw’s sharp claws dug deeper into his chest, nearly making him bleed.

"Maybe in the old days, but the Clans are stronger now!  _ Especially  _ SkyClan! Mightstar isn't stupid enough to let you in!" He flinched at the harsh words. He'd heard many stories about Mightstar, from Sparkpaw when they were kits and from other kittypets in the area. He's always looked up to him and dreamed of being like him. Kind, strong, courageous. A true warrior.

"Mightstar is amazing. I’m sure he’d understand if he just gave me a chance! It's just… I’ve wanted to be a hero since I was little. I may not have warrior blood, but I can still try my hardest, can’t I?”

“Tch! Not likely! Most first string warriors show potential early on. People look at them and know they’re destined for greatness, like me. You think you could beat me in a fight, Deku? Huh!?” 

“N-no, it’s not like that, I don’t want to fight you!”

“And that’s why you’ll never make it as a Clan cat!” Sparkpaw finally stepped off of Deku, allowing him to slowly get to his paws, his tail drooping meekly. “You’re just not willing to do what it takes.”

“But I’m working hard every day-”

“Shut it, Deku. You’ll never be a warrior. But hey, maybe if you jump off a cliff you’ll be born as one in your next life!” Deku suddenly felt a surge of anger bubble in his chest, and he lifted his head up to meet Sparkpaw’s gaze. But Sparkpaw only lifted his claws to show them off threateningly. “ _ Something wrong? _ ” Deku froze, his burst of confidence fading as quickly as it came. “Heh. That’s what I thought. Now get off of SkyClan territory before I chase you out, you trespasser.”

Sparkpaw then, after getting a good look at Deku’s defeated expression, jumped over the bushes and vanished, leaving Deku alone.  _ That idiot.  _ He looked down at his paws, blinking away tears that threatened to fill his eyes.  _ You can’t just go around telling people to kill themselves. What if I really jumped? What would he do then?  _ He shook his head, willing his miserable thoughts to go away.  _ Damn it, stupid jerk! _

Deku turned away, dashing off into the forest. He knew he shouldn’t let his day be ruined because of Sparkpaw, but he couldn’t stop the seed of doubt from growing inside of him. He just wanted to go home, where his mother would surely be waiting for him.  _ Mom. She’s done everything she can for me. I feel horrible for wanting to leave her to join a Clan.  _

He looked up at the trees, patches of blue sky peeking through the leaves. He remembered telling her all about the Clan kit that would come to visit him in the garden, filling his head with fantastic tales of wild cats living in the forest. She didn’t understand why Deku was so fascinated by it- she thought the wild cats were scary. But she was fully supportive of Deku’s love for them.

He used to have so much fun with her, playing games that Sparkpaw, who was then called Sparkkit, had shown him. Deku would pretend he was a warrior, and his mom would hide somewhere in the house and call for Deku to come save her. 

Deku smiled softly to himself. He remembered how Sparkkit’s eyes would light up when he told him about Mightstar. The bravest cat in all the land! It seemed like everyone in the neighborhood knew about him. Many house cats have told him stories of how they’ve been saved by him. He was just that awesome!

“ _ He has a smile on his face no matter how bad things get! Even when things seem impossible, he never gives up! _ ”

Deku thinks back to a conversation he had with his mother once, many moons ago.

“ _ Do you think that I can be a warrior too? _ ”

“ _ I’m sorry, Deku… I wish things could be different. _ ”

The small gray tom shut his eyes, the memory paining him.  _ Mom, that’s not what I needed you to say, couldn’t you see? There was only one thing I wanted to hear. But I can’t give up, no matter what anyone else thinks. I have to believe in myself and keep smiling, just like Mightstar! _

Deku lifted his chin and smiled brightly, pushing down all of his doubts. Nothing could stop him from achieving his dream! But his moment of clarity was interrupted by the sound of a twig snapping from behind him. Deku stopped in his tracks, his ears pricking in surprise.  _ Has Spark come back for me? No, that’s not it…  _ He felt hot breath on his neck, and his stomach dropped as soon as a foul stench hit his nostrils.  _ Fox. _

Deku whipped around with a gasp, coming face-to-face with the orange beast. His paws went numb with horror, its large teeth dripping with saliva, and its amber eyes flaming with hunger.  _ No way… no way!  _ Deku let out a screech of terror when the fox lunged for him, but he knew he couldn’t just stand there and let it happen, he had to do  _ something,  _ so he reacted on instinct and jumped backwards, the fox’s teeth just barely missing him as they snapped shut. Adrenaline pumping through his veins, Deku lifted a paw and scratched at the fox’s muzzle, blood spraying from its wound with force. 

_ The move from earlier… it worked! I just attacked a fox!  _ A wave of glory and pride washed over Deku, but it was short-lived. The fox’s gaze blazed with fury, and Deku’s breath hitched, knowing that he couldn’t fight it off. He only had one choice; to run, run away as fast as he possibly could, but the fox was remarkably quick. Deku charged through the trees, panting heavily and praying to StarClan that he’d survive.  _ It can’t end this way! _

Deku looked up, and relief flooded him when he saw the tall fence of his home in the distance, his fear quickly replaced by hope.  _ I’m so close! I’m gonna make it! I- _

“AAAAGH!” A screech ripped out of his throat as strong jaws suddenly clamped around his body, digging into his fur and pricking at his skin.  _ No!  _ Everything seemed to blur as the fox lifted him up from the floor, biting down until the air left Deku’s lungs. He thrashed around, trying to scratch at the fox’s muzzle and scream for help, but nothing but a strangled choke came out.  _ I can’t breathe!  _ He tried to gasp but the fox’s grip on him was too much. He felt as though he would snap in half any second.  _ No way… this can’t be the end! I have so much to live for! This can’t be happening! _

Tears flooded his eyes, his vision slowly going black. He could see his home just over the fence, and a deep sense of despair settled over him, knowing that his mother was in there waiting for him. His hopes and dreams were fading away faster than he ever thought they could. Everything he’d ever wished for flashed before his eyes- a life of freedom and honor, something that he may never be able to experience- it was all going away so quickly and he wasn’t ready.  _ Somebody… anybody… help!  _

Then, in an instant, the fox’s deathgrip on him was released, and he felt himself falling to the ground. But just before he hit the grass, he thought he saw a flash of yellow fur in front of him, and everything seemed to go in slow motion.

“Have no fear! You’re safe, now that I am here!” 

_ Is that… Mightstar…?  _ Deku stared in awe as his savior jumped on the fox before colliding with the ground, everything going black in an instant.

  
  


“Hey… wake up… HEY!” Deku gasped in shock, his eyes shooting open to see a

muscular cat standing above him. “Oh, good! Thought we’d lost you there!”

“AAH!” Deku jumped, scrambling away from the cat with a wide gaze. His head spun and his sides ached, but as soon as he realized who was standing in front of him, all his pain and doubt seemed to disappear.  _ Mightstar… is that really him? Am I dreaming? _

“Well, looks like you’re moving around all right. Sorry about that back there! I didn’t mean to get you caught up in all my justice-ing! Usually, I’d pay more attention to keeping a bystander safe, but it turns out that foxes are pretty hard to follow! HAHAHA!!”

Deku felt himself shaking in awe, his mouth hanging agape as he stared his savior.  _ No way… the most amazing warrior in all the Clans… Mightstar, the real thing, in the flesh, standing right in front of me! He looks even cooler than how I imagined him!! _

“Anyway, you were a big help, thank you! I’ve hopefully scared the evildoer out of SkyClan!” 

“M-Mightstar!! I can’t believe that it’s really you, this is- this is amazing, I-I’ve always dreamed of this but wow, I don’t know what to say!”

“Huh? Oh, yes! I’m aware that I’m well known within the kittypet community!”

“Y-yeah! I’ve heard so many stories about you saving cats from dogs and stuff!”

“Well, that’s what it means to be a warrior, you know! Always do the right thing and save everyone, no matter who they are or where they come from!”

Deku’s chest felt light with excitement, and he nodded vigorously.  _ I just know that Mightstar will believe in me if I ask to join SkyClan! It’s now or never!  _ He opened his mouth to speak, his heart pounding in anticipation, but Mightstar turned away from him, beginning to walk away.

“Well, I should really be getting back to my Clan now! Stay out of trouble, and make sure to get checked for any wounds, young man!”

“W...wait, you’re leaving already?”

“Warriors are constantly fighting time as well as enemies.”  _ No, he can’t go yet. There’s still so many questions I have to ask him, this is my only chance!  _

“Wait!” Deku raced up to Mightstar and jumped in front of him, looking up at him with hopeful green eyes. “I just have a lot of things I wanted to ask you personally! You’re my biggest inspiration Mightstar, please!”

Mightstar looked a bit taken aback by Deku’s forwardness, and paused for a moment before pushing past the small cat. “I can’t, I really should be leaving.” 

“Please, not yet, just one second!”

“No, I don’t have any time.”

“I have to know!” Deku felt his breath catch in his throat, watching Mightstar, all his hopes and dreams walk away from him.

“Even if I’ll never have warrior blood.”

_ “You really think a Clan will accept someone like you!?” _

“Even if everyone thinks I’m useless.”

_ “I’m sorry, Deku… I wish things could be different.” _

“Despite everything, I still dream.”

_ “You’ll never be a warrior. But hey, maybe if you jump off a roof you’ll be born as one in your next life!” _

“And I have to know.”

_...Sometimes, I do feel like I’m a failure. Like there’s no hope for me. But even so… I’m not gonna give up, ever.  _

“Is it possible to become a warrior, even if I’m a kittypet!?” Deku shouted, his paws trembling. Mightstar paused, and everything seemed to go silent, like nothing existed outside of that moment. “I’m a normal cat without any warrior blood. Could I ever hope to become someone like you?”

“Without warrior blood?” Mightstar turned his head to Deku slowly, and Deku looked down, finding it difficult to meet his gaze.

“People think I don’t have a chance,” he continued forlornly. “That not having any warrior blood makes me some kind of weakling. The cats in my neighborhood, and even outside of it, like to make fun of me… but you know what? That makes me want to prove them wrong. Ever since I was a kit I thought that saving people was the coolest thing you can do. I want people to see my fearless smile and feel safe.” Deku smiled a bit to himself at the thought. “And be the kind of warrior everyone in the Clans looks up to. Just like you!”

Deku found the courage to lift his head and meet Mightstar’s gaze, beaming brightly, but what he saw was not what he expected. “H-huh!?”

Mightstar stood with steam drifting from his pelt, his posture slouched and his body skinny and frail. He looked the complete opposite of how he did just a moment ago.

“I-wait, who- what happened!? You deflated!” Deku exclaimed in shock. “No, you’re not Mightstar, you’re a fake! An imposter!”

“I assure you that I am Mightst-” Mightstar was unable to finish his sentence as blood poured from his mouth.

“WAAH!? Impossible!” Deku took a step backwards, his head whirling with confusion.

“This is a bit hard to explain,” Mightstar sighed. “But basically, this is my true form.”

“This can’t be real!” Deku shook his head. “No, I’m dreaming… Mightstar’s a giant of a cat that saved everyone! He defeats all obstacles and wins the day with a fearless smile!” Mightstar sighed and turned his head away.

“There’s plenty of fear behind that smile.” He sat down, his now wiry tail curling around his paws and his head hanging low. “I’m counting on you to keep your mouth shut. Don’t go talking about this with anyone.” Deku gulped, at a loss for words, and flinched when Mightstar turned his side to him, exposing a large, bruised scar. “Pretty gross, right? I got this in a big fight five moons ago. It’s weakened me more than you could imagine, and it can’t be fixed. Right now I can only do my warrior duties for about three hours a day. The rest of the time, this is what I look like.”

“No way…” Deku murmured, staring at the wound with wide eyes. “Five moons ago? So does that mean it was the fight with ShadowClan’s leader, Shredstar?”

“Wow, you seem to know a lot about what’s been going on with the Clans. But no. The punk may have landed some hits but he couldn’t bring me down. Most cats have never heard of this fight. I did everything I could to keep it under wraps.” 

Mightstar looked at Deku with a serious expression. “I’m supposed to be the guy who’s always smiling, right? I’m the symbol of peace. Cats everywhere have to think I’m never afraid. But honestly, I smile to hide the fear inside. It’s just a brave face I put on when the pressure is high. This life isn’t easy.”

Deku stared at Mightstar in disbelief. “Warriors are always having to risk their lives. Some cats just can’t be beaten without the strength of our ancestors. So no, I honestly don’t think you can become a warrior without warrior blood.” Deku’s heart seemed to shatter then and there, his mouth agape as he processed what his idol just told him.

“I-I.. I see,” he struggled out.

“If you want to help people, there are plenty of other ways to do it,” Mightstar continued as he stood up. “Just stick to the twolegplace, is my advice. It’s much less dangerous for a kit like you.” He began to exit the area, but paused to look back at Deku one last time. “It’s not bad to have a dream, young man. Just… make sure your dreams are attainable. Realistic. Understand?” And with that, Mightstar left, leaving Deku alone. 

Everything was empty inside of him. A dark shadow seemed to have settled over him, like he was lost in a sea of nothingness. He’d been rejected and completely shut down by the greatest inspiration in his life.

_ What am I supposed to do now? _


End file.
